


praedulce

by AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dark Character, Emotional Manipulation, Implied emotional/psychological abuse, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraRising/pseuds/AStrangeDaze
Summary: The Spider turned him round about, and went into his den,For well he knew the silly Fly would soon come back again:So he wove a subtle web, in a little corner sly,And set his table ready, to dine upon the Fly.~Mary Howitt, 1829





	praedulce

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: DARKER FIC, CHARACTER IS EMOTIONALLY MANIPULATED. IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU, PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

 

 

 

 

> _"Will you walk into my parlour?"_

 

 

Seongwoo had always been charming, that one Slytherin student people shake their head at and say "Wow, he must have been missorted", and Daniel has always been so intrigued by that handsome upperclassmen everyone sighed over, the only Slytherin who didn’t turn up his nose at Hufflepuffs.

 

He’s seen Seongwoo from afar before, more when Seongwoo becomes a prefect in Daniel’s fourth year. One time Seongwoo helps him up after Daniel trips over a disappearing step in his inattention and spills everything in his arms, all gangling legs, every movement awkward with the first touches of puberty. He blushes and stammers his way through apologies and thank-yous and Seongwoo, one of those people who seem to have missed the ‘ugly wand’ part of puberty, just smiles and pats him on the shoulder with a casual, “No problem, be careful okay?”

 

He’s left standing there, a stuttering mess for minutes, and his friends tease him about it for _weeks_. No one blames him though, some of the girls in his year are even jealous, sighing about how they wished Seongwoo had patted _them_ on the shoulder like that. If Daniel spends a couple of nights reliving the moment in his head before bed, well, no one needs to know about that.

 

When Daniel becomes a prefect in his fifth year, he starts interacting with Seongwoo more and he can't help but want to spend more and more time with him. Seongwoo never turns him away, he lets Daniel sit with him and his friends during study sessions even though Daniel is in a different year, that same kind, understanding smile on his lips.

 

So Daniel keeps making excuses to hang out with Seongwoo.

 

He sits with him during Quidditch matches when neither of them are playing, follows him on walks on the grounds, asks him for help on essays even on topics he's great at just to hear the older boy talk. And he's sure that Seongwoo knows but the other boy never says anything, just smiles at him with a smile Daniel wants to pretend is his alone.

 

Then then one day Seongwoo pulls Daniel aside after their rounds, there’s a glint of mischief in his eyes Daniel hasn’t seen before as he tells him he's meeting up with a few friends after dinner on the weekend, they're going to sneak off the grounds.

 

“Would you like to come?”

 

The whispered invitation makes Daniel’s heart race, the exclusivity and intrigue is delicious, and he is so ecstatic that Seongwoo is extending an invitation to him that he quickly agrees.

 

So Daniel sneaks out with Seongwoo in two days time, slipping out of his seat with a signal that makes him want to giggle - he feels like a secret agent in those spy movies he used to love as a child.He's giddy all the way, creeping behind Seongwoo carefully through the secret passage; part of him wonders if he should reach out to try and hold Seongwoo's hand but he doesn't. They arrive at the Three Broomsticks and Seongwoo charms Madame Rosamerta into giving them a room and one by one familiar faces show up, some still in school and others already graduated, some that Daniel had never seen. They are all chatting happily, catching up, and Daniel sits there nervously, not knowing anyone sitting close to him well enough to strike up conversation.

 

Suddenly one of the older boys make a complaint about "filthy muggleborns" and the conversation takes a turn; Daniel sits frozen, suddenly realizing he is the only muggleborn here.

 

He tries to hide himself behind Seongwoo, hoping no one notices him.

 

The evening seems like a terrible mistake, all the previous excitement has bled away and he’s one second from bolting when a hand lands on his leg, caressing his thigh gently. It's Seongwoo’s hand and Daniel grasps it desperately. He holds Seongwoo's hand tightly the rest of the night while doing his best to pretend he's invisible, to not react at the vitriol being spewed against muggleborns. It’s hard and he’s certain he’s cut off the circulation to Seongwoo’s hand at some point but the older boy doesn’t complain, only rubs circles soothingly into the back of his hand.

 

When everyone leaves, Seongwoo turns to him, face the perfect textbook definition of apologetic, "I'm sorry, were you uncomfortable? I know they can be rather opinionated, they're just frustrated all our traditions and culture are being abandoned as the ministry starts to favour newcomers...."

 

Daniel hurries to say that it's okay, tripping over his words to insist it's not Seongwoo's fault, he's fine, he won't take it personally. He waits with baited breath until Seongwoo smiles and touches Daniel's cheek gently, "I'm glad. I was thinking, maybe you can come again if you don't mind? Maybe you can show them there's a place in our society for muggleborns too. But only if you want to."

 

So Daniel keeps going to these monthly meetings with Seongwoo even though he's very uncomfortable being there. He never really says anything, just smiles at anyone who makes eye contact with him and sits curled up against Seongwoo's side. At some point, Seongwoo gives up prompting him to talk, just keeps an arm over Daniel's shoulders and plays with his hair, and Daniel tries not to shiver at the casual touch. Sometimes he'll notice that Seongwoo's friends are watching him with an odd quirk to their lips but they never say anything disparaging to him directly so Daniel tries not to mind.

 

He’s doing this for Seongwoo - no one else matters.

 

 

* * *

 

  

After a few months, it's Winter break and Daniel parts ways with Seongwoo reluctantly. He wants to ask the other boy on a date but can't ever seem to muster up the courage to do so, spending his time wondering if the way Seongwoo stroked his cheek before walking off the train meant anything at all. To his utter delight, he wakes up on Christmas morning to see Pyxis, Seongwoo's owl, outside his window bearing a small package.

 

He opens it and then turns to squeal into his pillow; there's a necklace sitting on a velvet cushion inside the box, a platinum choker studded with black diamonds and a note that says "I thought you would look lovely with this, merry yule." Daniel puts it on immediately and tries not to think about how his own gift to Seongwoo, a broom servicing kit and new Quidditch gloves, is lacking.

 

Seongwoo got him a gift! Something personalized, not chocolate or something you give people who don't matter. And he said he thought Daniel would look lovely, that had to mean something, right?

 

On the train, Daniel ducks out of his compartment with his friends who complain he barely spends time with them anymore, promising he'll be back in just a moment. He's waited _two whole weeks_ to see Seongwoo, to tell him thank you for the gift, to show him that he's wearing the necklace and maybe, just maybe, get to hear Seongwoo tell him he's lovely in person. He finds Seongwoo laughing with his friends, Minhyun being the only one who spares Daniel a smile and a wave.

 

"Hi," he greets Seongwoo a little breathlessly, "I, I..."

 

He trails off as he realizes Seongwoo's friends are staring at him now and winces, realizing he's worked up a bit of a sweat while running along the train but Seongwoo stands and smiles, placing a hand on the small of Daniel's back and ushering him from the compartment, "I'll be back in a moment guys."

 

Then it's just them in the hallway of the train. Seongwoo waves his wand casually to cast a spell for privacy and then turns expectant eyes towards Daniel. "I, um, I wanted to say thank you," Daniel bites his lower lip nervously, "For the necklace. I love it."

 

Seongwoo's hand comes up to rest on his shoulder before slowly making it's way to his neck, pulling back the fabric to expose the collar nestled snugly at the base of his neck. "You're wearing it," he smiles, pleased.

 

"Yes," Daniel nods, grinning and then ducking his head, "I...I haven't taken it off."

 

Seongwoo steps closer, so close, _too close_ , and Daniel holds his breath, eyes wide at the sensation of Seongwoo's lips ghosting along the shell of his ear. "Don't take it off," he whispers, nipping at Daniel's earlobe lightly and the younger boy gasps, "I was right. You look so lovely with that on, you'll keep it on for me, won't you?"

 

"Yes," Daniel agrees breathlessly, arching into Seongwoo's hand that has come to its usual position at his nape, playing with his hair.

 

"Good," Seongwoo presses a kiss to his temple and Daniel thinks he's going to combust, "I love seeing you with it on."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Back at school, classes pick up mercilessly as their professors pile them with work and Daniel finds himself struggling to keep up with everything due at the same time. It's their OWL year and they only have more and more work to do; everywhere he turns, his friends are juggling long study sessions with Quidditch practice. Seongwoo is conspicuously absent from his usual table in the library and Daniel can't seem to find Minhyun, the only one of Seongwoo's friends he's comfortable with, either.

 

The only time he sees Seongwoo now is at prefect meetings, and the older boy is all business, sparing Daniel only a smile and a lingering hand on the back of his neck before he hurries off to make his rounds. Daniel tries not to let his disappointment show too obviously; Seongwoo is busy, everyone is, and he gets this. There's nothing anyone can do about this either, he's sure once things calm down they'll have time to hang out again.

 

So Daniel waits for an invitation from Seongwoo to join him for his monthly meetings, but it never comes.

 

Instead gossip in the school rumour mill finds its way to his ears: Ong Seongwoo was mentoring a _Gryffindor_ of all people in Charms and, some of the cruder denizens snickers, maybe he was teaching him _other_ _things_ too. That night at dinner, Daniel watches as Seongwoo strides in through the doors, an arm thrown around the shoulders an a third year who was beaming ear to ear, glancing up at his upper classmen and gesturing animatedly as Seongwoo walks him over to his table and nods along amiably.

 

It takes Daniel two seconds to identify him: Park Jihoon, the new beater for Gryffindor along with Park Woojin, pure blood and scoring within the top five of his year.

 

Daniel feels his stomach churn. It's nothing, he tells himself, Seongwoo was just mentoring a younger student. But then he watches as Seongwoo bends to whisper something into Jihoon's ears, watches as the other boy blushes, watches as Seongwoo plays with Jihoon's hair and his heart plummets.

 

Daniel watches jealously as Seongwoo spends more time with Jihoon. He sees them sitting together in the library sometimes, somewhere bright and well-lit near the windows while Seongwoo explains things to Jihoon and another boy patiently, both of them nodding and scrambling to scribble notes down. Almost every night, Seongwoo will walk in with Jihoon under his arm and escort the younger boy back to his table, playing with his hair absently in a way that makes Daniel's insides burn.

 

 _It’s nothing, they’re friends_. He laughs to himself - it’s funny how keeps repeating it when he doesn’t believe it either.

 

 

* * *

 

  

In February, he sees Seongwoo taking a walk around the grounds and contemplates going to join him; does Seongwoo even want to be friends anymore? His hand comes up to trace the choker that sat cold around his neck. He has to right? This necklace was proof that Daniel was more than a casual acquaintance. Mind made up, Daniel stands up only to falter when he sees Jihoon running over from the greenhouses, calling Seongwoo's name, and the older boy stops for him obligingly. His moment of hesitation costs Daniel and he watches as Seongwoo strolls along the lake with Jihoon clinging to his arm now.

 

His own fault he supposes, biting back tears, he should say something, he knows. Seongwoo is popular, he has so many friends, he would hardly realize when one was missing, right? But Daniel wanted him to notice, wanted him to notice _so badly_ , wanted to be more than just a friend.

 

He runs into Seongwoo unexpectedly one night while making his rounds as a prefect, the older boy exiting the baths reserved for prefects, hair still damp despite the cold weather and Daniel freezes. Their eyes meet and it's too late to pretend he didn't see Seongwoo, the older boy is smiling at him in that familiar way and Daniel can feel his heart thudding in his chest.

 

"Daniel," Seongwoo calls, strolling over with all the poise of a model, towel thrown over one shoulder, "How have you been?"

 

He opens his mouth to say something generic, to say that he's been good, been busy. "I missed you," slips out instead and Daniel is mortified, slapping a hand over his mouth as he gasps.

 

Seongwoo blinks once, twice, and then he's stepping into Daniel's space, hand coming up to caress his cheek and Daniel can't help but lean into the touch. "Did you?" Seongwoo whispers, breath hot against his lips, "I'm sorry, I've been too busy to spend time with you lately, haven't I?"

 

"I," he swallows, blinking away tears he doesn't want Seongwoo to see, "I know. I just. You have a new friend now right?"

 

"Are you talking about Jihoon?" Seongwoo asks, one eyebrow raised, "I'm just mentoring him, the professor asked me to. He's very bright in Charms."

 

"....I see."

 

A hand threads into his hair, blunt nails scratching lightly even as Seongwoo chuckles and using the grip to draw Daniel closer, "Were you jealous, Daniel?"

 

"N-no!"

 

"You can tell me if you were jealous," Seongwoo croons, pulling Daniel's head to the side to expose his throat, nosing along the side of his jaw and Daniel shivers, breathing speeding up at the other's proximity, "But you don't have to be, you know that right? You and Jihoon occupy two very different positions in my life."

 

"I," Daniel stutters, "What am I to you?"

 

"What are you?" Seongwoo chuckles lowly, "That's simple isn't it? You're mine."

 

He tugs on the choker lightly even as he closes the distance and starts sucking on Daniel's pulse point, drawing out a moan from the younger boy as he clutches at Seongwoo's shoulders desperately. Daniel whimpers as Seongwoo works the skin over with his teeth, blowing on the mark lightly and pulling away just enough to whisper into Daniel's ear.

 

"There," Seongwoo kisses the mark again, "So that you remember you're mine."

 

"Seongwoo," Daniel gasps, knees weak, fingers digging into Seongwoo’s shoulders with a desperate strength.

 

"Unless," Seongwoo draws back, "Did you not want to be mine?"

 

"No," Daniel blurts out, clutching him closer and burying his face in Seongwoo's neck, "I do! I do, I do!"

 

"Good," Seongwoo kisses his hair and lets the other boy cling to him, a smirk painting his lips that Daniel doesn’t see.

 

 

 

“Then you're _mine_."

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _Said the spider to the fly._

 

 


End file.
